


FanGirl

by DarkShadowRose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadowRose/pseuds/DarkShadowRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu decided to give him another chance thinking it would lead to a better understanding of the spirit. She never expected a little romance and late nights together. And she certainly never thought that Jounouchi would end up in Bakura's lap. She's not going to complain however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FanGirl

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for one of my friends from Tumblr! Her birthday is the 24th and I promised her I would write some Anzu X Bakura X Jounouchi. I don’t think there is a shipping name for that – Hmm. If not I shall call this GuiltypleasurespazzshippingisreallyhotShipping. :’D Enjoy Niece! 
> 
> For all intents and purposes this takes place sometime after the RPG game, or the duel on Pegasus’s Island. Depending on which version of the storyline you like best. A bit of AU really, I’m sure someone will find Anzu a little OOC. But – Well it’s a birthday gift so who really cares. I wrote it to please one person. 
> 
> DarkShadowRose1 Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh ~

Growing up she had always been referred to as the ‘good girl’, the child that never got in trouble and listened to everything the adults told her. Her grades were above and beyond the rest of the class and her mother found every opportunity to take her out in a clean, new dress and show the rest of the families just how perfect her daughter was. 

Of course as most children do Anzu had change when she hit her teen years. Still a good girl but a little more rebellious, a little bit more aggressive with the kindness she had always displayed. A thirst of adventure had developed and her best friends had become a group of boys, two of them in particular that danger always seemed to follow around.

Even with the knowledge that people can change drastically no one would have suspected Anzu would one day find herself talking to a thief. Or as Anzu preferred to call him, a misguided, ancient spirit. 

“Tell me girl, what bought this on? I was actually going to let you talk to my host. You should have seen the way his eyes lit up when he saw your approach.”

Anzu folded her arms in front of her, raising her chin slightly and giving the spirit the steadiest glare she could manage. She wasn’t really afraid of him, after all his power was shadows and there was no way he could call them down in a school yard. Someone would notice and Yugi was just a few feet away. And the Puzzle bearing the soul of a protective spirit was pressed between his hands. 

“Why hasn’t Ryou been at school?”

Bakura raised any eyebrow, leaning back against the tree behind him. 

“Why are you talking to me girl? Don’t you know who I am? Or did you wake up this morning with the inability to fear?”

“I know who you are, the spirit that has made his life miserable!”

Was her heart really beating that fast? That loud? How good was his hearing anyway? Would he be able to hear it? Or was he one of those creatures that could smell fear?   
“Go back to your precious Pharaoh my dear, stop trying to kill a beast you don’t understand.”

Anzu gulped, biting down on her lower lip.

“Or perhaps you’re in the mood for a Shadow Game. It’s been quite a while since I had one with a woman.”

A sneer appeared on his lips and Anzu gasped, raising one hand and holding it in the air as if deciding whether or not to hit him. Bakura made no movement, keeping his eyes locked with her own.

“I didn’t mean like that girl. Although the fact that you thought about it –“

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

Anzu’s face turned red as a hundred sets of eyes turned towards her, some wearing puzzled looks and the others a grin. 

Bakura blinked once and his expression shifted to that of Ryou.

“Ah, sorry everyone! I’m afraid she saw a bee. You know how girls sometimes get, talking to things!”

Anzu spun in a circle, giving the closet students a glare and watching as they went back to their earlier activity. Yugi was the last to lower his head, still giving her looks through the corner of his eye as he went back to the puzzle in front of him.

“I don’t have time for this you jerk! Tell me what you have been doing to Ryou!”

“Why don’t you come to his apartment if you truly want to talk to me? Something must have bought this on hmm? Although I had no idea that you would be so ah, insistent. I’ve changed you know, I’m a better man.”

“You were just talking about Shadow Games!”

“A joke my dear, simply a joke.”

He reached out, placing one hand on her shoulder and smiling. Anzu made no move, only shifting her feet and looking somewhere over his shoulder.  
“I wanted to know you would react is all. You were the only to discover I’m still here after all.”

She had not really discovered it. Yugi had mentioned Ryou’s odd behavior before and Anzu had been keeping a close eye on him for days now. It wasn’t really a crush; just making sure a friend was safe. It had become clear to her though that the spirit whom Yugi’s other half had battled was back though and Ryou was in trouble. 

“Think about it dear Anzu.”

“Maybe I will.”

\-----

“Why did you do that?”

“Do what Landlord?”

“Lead her on like that. She’s innocent; she does not know anything about what you do. “

“Ah, but she knows I’m evil.”

“Anyone can tell that by looking at you. The mere action brings fear to their hearts.”

“Yes and when your eyes fall on the girl it brings something warm to your midsection does it not dear boy?”

“…”

“She is quite pretty, her and that other boy. The blonde haired one –“

“His name is Jounouchi.”

“Yes! Perhaps when I kill the Pharaoh and finally seal them away I’ll let you keep them in some very special dolls. A wonderful addition to my collection.”

“Don’t hurt them!”

“Calm down you fool, I’m not going to.”

“I hate you.”

\-----

Anzu shifted in her seat, her gaze desperately focused on the cup of tea in her hands and not on the figurine on the table in front of her. Its tiny mouth was open wide and its clothes looked tattered, a NPC, probably a dying lost man of some sort. Bakura stood next to her, eyes closed and head leaned back against the wall. Was he really asleep?

“The souls are gone you know. I told you, changed man.”

Maybe he was changed. After all she had been a little reckless in approaching him. If he was truly as bad as what she had thought he would have done something drastic right? His type didn’t care if there were witnesses around to see. Maybe he was like the other Yugi, violent at first and then calm –

However Ryou, the poor boy still looked nervous all the time. It had been because of him that she had not gained any sleep an engaged in the wild behavior in the first place. What was that saying about women and their sleep? Oh well, she was here now because she had stood up to him and –

“Anzu?”

Her mother used to warn her about the bad boys. Sitting her down on the bed and proceeding to tell her just what happened to little girls who decided to play with fire.

“They are nothing but trouble dear, only one thing on their mind and you don’t have any use for that. They will hit you, yell at you – Oh yes they seem sweet at first and most of the time they are so handsome you can’t stand it. But they have girls crawling on them all the time and they spend so much time in jail they have their own cell. You don’t want that Anzu. Stay away from them all.”

At the time little Anzu had a crush on a boy in class. One who was known for performing tricks and keeping them to himself. Of course when she had broken the news to her mother the lecture had turned all that much longer. 

“Don’t even fall for those kinds! The boy with the cool eyes and small sneer! The one who plays games and acts like a king! They can be a guardian angel Anzu and then turn out to be the most dangerous of them all.”

Spirits had certainly never been included in the lecture but then again what mother expected her daughter to meet someone like Bakura?

“Anzu.”

“Oh sorry, daydreaming.”

Bakura laughed, moving to sit on the chair arm, one hand on her head. 

“Tell me girl, you were always the most loving, the most motherly of all of them. Perhaps it will be you to give me a second chance. After all Ryou certainly won’t, and who can blame him? He seen the most of my wrath.”

Anzu broke away from his touch, raising his finger.

“Maybe I should get you a chance. But – But! Remember I came to you first because I thought you were hurting Ryou! If I find out that happened well I – “

“So you are-

Shock crossed her face and suddenly the tea cup found itself on the other side of the room, in shattered pieces. Anzu pressed her hands to her face and sighed.   
It was quite a struggle for her. The instinct of being kind and giving everyone another chance, helping them with redemption struggling with the fear and hate she had for the man. But Pegasus had changed right? At the very end at least. Just driven mad by a lost loved one, in fact maybe the same thing had happened with Bakura! She had heard of it happening before, and that would explain why he lashed out at Ryou. M-Maybe Ryou looked like his lost love? Although that would mean he was attractive to boys, or maybe bi but who was she to judge? Certainly love was love and –

“Anzu.”

“Did you ever love someone?”

Bakura sat still for a moment, carefully considering any meaning behind her words. His tongue moved his lips and Anzu squirmed in her seat. Finally he answered her question.

“At one time I suppose I did.”

“Then yes, I am willing to give you a second chance.”

\-----

The days that followed were the fastest and most exciting of her life. Bakura moved fast, dragging her away from her friends and her life. She spent the most of the time at Ryou’s apartment, curled against his side and listening as he talked. Sometimes she would speak about things she liked, playing with the ends of a blanket while he listened to her dream about dancing. 

She tried to ignore the figures on the shelf, how their tiny bodies turned back in forth to the rhythm of his finger. Bakura wasn’t a bad man really, at least not when he didn’t mean you any harm. In fact being with him was almost calming in a way. So calming in fact that when she received notice of a club kicking her out she didn’t bat an eye.

Her mother asked what was going on of course, keeping a watchful eye on her daughter as though the girl had fallen under a mind spell. And to give the woman some credit, she had. It wasn’t Bakura who was controlling her mind really; the spell was coming from desire. Ryou was still an almost perfect boy in her eyes but Bakura had danger all over him. It was as though the lectures from her childhood were doing the opposite and drawing her in. Maybe she had gotten tired of playing the good girl act; maybe it had all shifted to wanting something a little darker. Not that she didn’t care about her friends of course, she still made time for Yugi and the others but Bakura was always there. Even disguised as Ryou she could tell who he was. 

“I’ll tell them one day my dear and they can accept me as you have.”

“We’re not dating. “

“Of course not.”

“I don’t fall for bad boys.”

“You should be more open Anzu. There is a world of possibilities out there.”

“Not dating.”

\-----

They made for quite the show really. Ryou pressing his lips into Anzu’s neck while the girl giggled half playfully and tried to pull away. Such a good show in fact that Yugi had already snapped two pencils much to the amusement of his two best friends. 

Of course it really wasn’t Ryou, rather the spirit who at the current moment had his hand too far up Anzu’s leg for her liking. Especially in such a public place. Of course he didn’t mind, in fact her embarrassment seemed to drive him on more. She really should have learned what made him tick by now.

“You are coming to the apartment right?”

Anzu bit into her lip. The last few times she had went there had been little talk. Rather shared kisses and at one time she had been free of her clothes and on his lap. Not that she didn’t mind all his touches, they were something else entirely – But she had thought he would tell her more about his life.

“Uh. Sure.”

“Good girl.”

The bell rung and Anzu watched as the class filed out, quickly followed by Bakura much to her surprise. Blinking she turned towards the rest of the gang who had all eyes on her. Laughing nervously she raised a hand.

Jounouchi leaned back, watching as Ryou disappeared around the corner. 

“So what happened with you two? I saw you yelling at him or something the other day and next thing I know he’s giving you a kiss after class. Something you want to tell us?”

Honda laughed, standing up and grabbing his book.

“Since when are you her big brother man?”

Jounouchi closed his eyes and gave a shrug.

“Just instinct I guess, want her to be safe and all. He’s still got that ring you know.”

It was as though a switch had been flicked and the group suddenly became quiet. Yugi looked down at the Puzzle and Anzu suddenly became busy fixing her hair.

“Yeah, just be careful Anzu.”

It was madness, sitting here with their eyes on her.

“Look! That’s actually why I was talking to him the other day okay? About the spirit! He’s gone now! A-And besides maybe he could change! Yugi’s other half did!”  
Jounouchi shook his head, jabbing a thumb in Yugi’s direction.

“Yeah but he didn’t seal us away to be used in a twisted game now did he? He saved all our butts and put a lot of bad guys out of business.”

“You changed.”

The boy jerked in his seat and looked away.

“I wasn’t like that guy.”

Anzu sighed and rose from her seat.

“I’m going to go talk to Ryou now. I’ll see you guys later.”

The moment she disappeared around the corner Jounouchi turned to the others. 

“She’s gonna go visit him tonight right? Don’t they have a date of some sort?”

Yugi had to open and close his mouth one then two times before he could force any words out.

“You don’t understand Joey, I think they really like each other we should not get in the way!”

Jounouchi shook his head, grabbing his bag, standing up, and heading towards the door.

“What if that insane guy came back? What if he’s controlling her mind!?”

Honda rolled his eyes, motion Jounouchi to sit back down.

“Come on man he can’t do something like that.”

“Yeah and I didn’t think he could mess with our souls either. Come on, a good looking guy like that could lure in anyone. I’m going to go follow them.”

“What if you’re wrong?”

The boy shrugged, not answering Yugi’s question. 

“Well?”

“Better to be safe than sorry.”

The two sat in stunned silence for a while before Honda broke the spell.

“Feel bad for whatever poor soul decides to lay eyes on his sister.”

\----

“They don’t like you. Especially Jounouchi.”

“Really? Such a shame, he’s the only other one I had my eyes on.”

Anzu felt something twist in her stomach. Not jealously of course, she didn’t get that but something foul. Like taking medicine that was clearly not fruit flavored. 

“So tell me, you said you had lived in a village back when you were still alive? What was that like?”

Bakura moved her to the side, eyes on the door.

“I thought you said Jounouchi didn’t like me Anzu.”

“Well, no he hates how you act, er acted.”

Bakura smirked, suddenly grabbing Anzu’s arm and pulling her into his lap.

“I guess opposites attract then.”

Anzu watched as the doorknob turned and Jounouchi entered the room, eyes going wide for a moment when Bakura slipped a hand up Anzu’s shirt. The girl shrieked and Bakura leaned back, smirking and acting as though Jounouchi had simply caught them watching TV.

“Do you mind?”

Jounouchi growled and then pointed a finger at the boy. 

“Okay pretty boy what are you doing to her head?”

“Making it spin in pleasure?”

Anzu jerked as his fingers found a nipple, twisting it. He was doing this on purpose, making her turn red and at the same time annoy Jonouchi. 

“H-Hey!”

“Yes?”

Jounouchi seemed to struggle to find words and Anzu could feel clothes slipping off her body although unable to speak from both sheer embarrassment and the feel of Bakura’s lips on hers. 

“Hey! Okay! Listen here! I don’t care how handsome you are, I don’t care how good looking you can’t just go around doing that to women! E-Even if she does like it!”

And it was quite clear from the girl’s face and the soft noises coming from her mouth that she was quite enjoying herself. Something pressed hard against her leg and Anzu had to wonder how Bakura could still be so in the mood, during a situation like this. Her hands grabbed for the blanket and she was surprised when he pushed her off his lap. 

Even more surprised when he grabbed Joey and swung him around to sit on the couch. She jumped to her feet wondering what he was planning on doing. 

Turns out, nothing like she expected.

Anzu’s face turned red and her hand came up over her mouth as Bakura straddled the boy, pressing him back against the couch. Jounouchi’s face was one of shock and then annoyance as he pushed at the other male.

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Having a little fun, you really should not lead a boy on like that.”

Jounouchi blushed and turned away before looking back at him and raising a fist.

“I was just complimenting you! I didn’t mean for you to attack me!”

Bakura smirked, leaning close and then smashing his lips against Jounouchi’s. The noise of distress and surprise were overshadowed by Anzu’s gasp and then squeal.

Bakura broke his lips from Jounouchi’s and then turned to look at her, amusement in his eyes.

“I had no idea you were such a ah, fangirl.”

Jounouchi grumbled, taking his chance and pressing Bakura back off of his lap. 

“Don’t do that again!”

“I don’t see you wiping your lips.”

“WHY YOU –“

Bakura moved around behind him, avoiding the oncoming punch and wrapping his arms around Jounouchi’s waist. The two were locked together for only a few seconds before Bakura pulled them both back onto the couch. Anzu’s eyes flashed back and forth between the two of them, shrieking when Bakura reached out and grabbed her wrist. She was pulled down to the couch and pressed up against the two of them.

“What are you trying to start here you freak!? A threesome?”

Bakura licked his lips, still staring at Anzu’s red face.

“I think I’d like that boy.”

Jounouchi squirmed in his arms, his elbow coming inches from Bakura’s nose and slamming into the space above Anzu’s head. She shrieked and pressed her face to Bakura’s side for only a brief moment before hopping back. 

“Maybe I wasn’t out to get the Pharaoh at all. I’ve seen how both of you look at my precious, little host. Perhaps I thought you’d like a taste of something even better than him. Something more mature and much more interesting.”

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes, jerking with his legs and finally managing to twist and lock Bakura’s arm in a twist. The spirit only laughed, more impressed with the boy’s fighting moves than annoyed with them.

“Whatever you’re planning I’m not letting you get away with it.”

He gasped as his lips were pressed against Bakura’s once more and this time the connection stayed for more than a few seconds. They did feel nice, and Bakura was so warm against him. 

Oh no, no he did not find boys attractive, especially not evil ones. Some sort of mind trick going on here. That’s why Anzu was acting so funny.   
Oh who was he kidding, Bakura was something else.

In a tangle of limbs all three of them were pulled to the floor, Bakura hovering over Anzu while his hands worked on freeing Jounouchi of his clothing. The boy certainly had not showed up suspecting a threesome, but then again until just a moment ago he had not been so sure he would like Bakura’s lips on his.

Wait.

What was he doing?

With a gasp he pulled back, watching as Bakura moved a hand between Anzu’s legs. The girl squirmed under his touch, closing her eyes so she would not have to see Jounouchi’s face.

“Something wrong boy?”

“What am I doing?”

“I believe you mortals call it giving in to desire. Look at your friend. She did.”

There were no words from the boy.

“Ah well, whatever then. If you want to watch the shows go right ahead.”

Anzu let out a shriek as Bakura’s hand reached for something colorful lying on the table as his other moved to her thigh, giving it a squeeze. His eyes never left hers, not even when Jounouchi moved to sit beside her head. 

Licking her lips she stared up at him as they both listened to Bakura’s clothes drop to the floor. She could see the confusion in his eyes, the same that was probably somewhere in her own. 

“Are you ready girl?”

“…Y-Yes…”

Jounouchi gulped once and then opened his mouth. 

“You’re really relaxed Anzu?”

The girl squirmed in her place on the floor, glaring up at him.

“Don’t make the more sensible side of my mind come back with a vengeance okay?”

Bakura laughed and moved forward, smashing his lips against Jounouchi’s while guiding himself into Anzu. The girl tensed beneath him, the new sensation only hurting for a few seconds. 

Bakura pulled Jounouchi around beside him, moving his lips down to the boy’s neck and a hand between his legs. Anzu blushed, panting slightly as Bakura began to move against her, head moving back and forth between the two of them. Finally he snarled, pushing Jonouchi away and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
“I’ll deal with you in a minute boy.”

Anzu’s fingers tangled in his hair as her hips rose up to meet his, their bodies pushing and rubbing against each other in a much more awkward way than what she had imagined would happen. Bakura never spoke, only giving her nips with his teeth when she moaned from the pleasure and occasionally making some noise that suggested he was enjoying himself. 

Warmth spread to every part of her body and as she watched Bakura lean over to kiss Jounouchi once more she felt herself fall over the edge, Bakura following close behind if his hiss was anything to go by. 

He moved away from her then, turning to Jounouchi and motioning him towards his lap. The boy waited only a few seconds before moving towards him, pressing his chest against Bakura’s and smiling as the spirit kissed him again.

Anzu pulled herself up to the couch, watching as Bakura reached between Jounouchi’s legs, smirking as the boy bucked into his touch. She sighed and ran one hand through her hair, blushing as the two began to kiss again.

“Why do I feel like this is the start of something?”


End file.
